starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Theed/Leyendas
*Museo de Arte Parnelli *Complejo de Refinería de Plasma *Palacio Real *Libreria RealStar Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide *Espaciopuerto de Theed *Universidad de Theed |poblacion = |era =*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión |afiliacion =*Casa Real de Naboo *República Galáctica *Federación de Comercio''Darth Plagueis'' *Movimiento de Ayuda a los Refugiados *Imperio GalácticoThe Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo *Alianza para Restaurar la República }} '''Theed' era la ciudad capital de planeta Naboo, un planeta del Borde Medio de la galaxia. Originalmente una aldea agrícola, la ciudad se fundó formalmente alrededor del 832 ABY, cuando el rey Jafan estableció la ciudad como la capital planetaria después de unir las numerosas ciudades-estado del planeta al final de una larga guerra civil. Situada en un acantilado sobre una gran llanura aluvial, la ciudad albergaba el Palacio Real de la Casa Real de Naboo y la Casa Real de Aprendizaje. Historia left|thumb|200px|Theed al anochecer en el [[19 ABY/Leyendas|19 ABY.]] Fundación La ciudad de Theed comenzó como una aldea agrícola, establecida por los locales naboo a lo largo de las fértiles orillas del Río Solleu. El área, atravesada por los numerosos afluentes del río, era apta para la construcción permanente y creció rápidamente en número. Cuando el rey Jafan unificó las ciudades-estado en guerra de Naboo, estableció su capital en las estepas, que en ese momento habían estado densamente pobladas por los colonos que habían huido de la sangrienta guerra civil que Jafan había terminado. Como resultado de la unificación de Jafan y los estrictos regímenes de planificación y los extensos proyectos de reconstrucción emprendidos después de los levantamientos, la ciudad adoptó un estilo arquitectónico unificado y armonioso de edificios de bloques de piedra arenisca con tejas verdes en los techos. Se construyeron una serie de túneles subterráneos en la superficie porosa de la ciudad, todos los cuales se mantuvieron meticulosamente durante generaciones. La cultura sofisticada que surgió fue adecuada para el cultivo de políticos y estadistas, los cuales formaron y estudiaron el arte de la política y el servicio público en las mejores universidades de la ciudad. Monarquía electa thumb|left|250px|Theed es ocupado por la [[Federación de Comercio/Leyendas|Federación de Comercio.]] Tras un largo reinado de una dinastía hereditaria, el Monarca de Naboo se convirtió en un funcionario electo y el mundo prosperó. Theed había perdido todos los vestigios de su pasado simple y en cambio, criaba generaciones de una clase tranquila que mejoraba las artes y la educación de la ciudad. Erigían monumentos a gobernantes filosóficos, construían museos y salas de conciertos, e implementaban políticas para garantizar que todos los ciudadanos sirvieran en el Programa Legislativo Juvenil durante sus años académicos. El gobernador de la ciudad recibía el nombre de Príncipe o Princesa de Theed. Durante el reinado del rey Bon Tapalo, Naboo firmó un acuerdo comercial con la Federación de Comercio y Explotaciones Damask que cambió a Theed para siempre. Se construyó un Complejo de Refinería de Plasma de triple cúpula en antiguos terrenos del parque y el río Solleu se redirigió para acomodar su paso. La Federación comenzó a extraer el plasma de la tierra de la ciudad, trayendo masivas ganancias que ayudaron a la ciudad a expandirse. En el 32 ABY, la brecha entre la Federación y la reina Padmé Amidala culminó en una invasión del planeta y el traslado de toda la población de la ciudad a campos de prisioneros de guerra. Un Trono neimoidiano se construyó en la ciudad como un signo de la ocupación.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Cuando la Reina condujo exitosamente a su pueblo a la victoria, ella inmediatamente comenzó los esfuerzos de reconstrucción, viendo la finalización del masivo Espaciopuerto de Theed y el Patio de Palacio antes del final de su mandato. A medida que la Crisis Separatista comenzó a afianzarse en el Senado Galáctico, la querida ex reina fue nombrada senadora del sector Chommell. Durante este tiempo, la reina Jamillia abrió la ciudad a los refugiados que huían de los mundos secesionistas que comenzaron a unirse a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. A medida que la población mundial comenzaba a inquietarse, las protestas de los disgustados mineros de especia comenzaron a alterar la vida local. Cuando estallaron las Guerras Clon entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, Naboo logró evitar la violencia y la guerra, y Theed permaneció de pie.[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] En el 21 ABY,Star Wars Annual 2011 coloca la Batalla de Christophsis en el 21 ABY. Los eventos en el episodio tienen lugar después de la batalla. el Canciller Palpatine regresó a la ciudad para el anual Festival de la Luz. Ahí fue víctima de un intento de secuestro, aunque fue rescatado por Anakin Skywalker. Era Imperial left|thumb|250px|Los habitantes celebran la muerte del Emperador Palpatine. Las Guerras Clon terminaron abruptamente en el 19 ABY y los ciudadanos de Naboo se sorprendieron cuando el senador Bail Organa de Alderaan llegó a Theed con el cuerpo de la amada senadora Amidala. Aparentemente, un Caballero Jedi había matado a Amidala durante el levantamiento de la Orden Jedi contra la República, pero la historia fue simplemente una invención de un nativo de Naboo, el Canciller Supremo Palpatine. Después del funeral de la ex reina, el autoproclamado Emperador Palpatine, del recién formado Imperio Galáctico, mantuvo un escrutinio riguroso sobre la reina Apailana. No mucho después de que el Imperio ascendiera al poder, estalló una batalla en la ciudad cuando las Fuerzas de Seguridad Reales de Naboo y varios gungans atacaron la recién construida guarnición Imperial en la ciudad, empeñados en impedir que el Gran Inquisidor Malorum descubriera el secreto del nacimiento de los gemelos de Amidala, Luke y Leia Skywalker. Finalmente, fue el ex Jedi Ferus Olin quien confrontó a Malorum y lo mató en el Complejo de Refinería de Plasma de Theed, lo que resultó en la retirada y destrucción del escuadrón Imperial. Después, el Hangar de Theed, que los Imperiales usaban para almacenar explosivos ilegales, fue destruido por Olin; en consecuencia, Naboo escapó a un castigo serie por parte del Imperio, que no quiso llamar la atención sobre el hecho de que estaba violando la ley. Sin embargo, el Imperio no permaneció quieto. Cuando se hizo evidente que Apailana había ayudado abiertamente a Jedis supervivientes, un asalto Imperial liderado por la Legión 501 ataco la ciudad con la intención de eliminar a la reina Apailana y a los varios Jedi fugitivos que su corte había albergado. Los soldados de asalto rápidamente ocuparon la ciudad y mataron a la reina y a sus protectores Jedi.Star Wars: Battlefront II Para asegurarse de que el próximo monarca no desobedeciera la ley, el Imperio instaló a Kylantha como la próxima reina y promovió a Quarsh Panaka a Moff.Star Wars: Galaxies Debido a que Naboo era el planeta natal de Palpatine, y que Theed en particular era la ciudad natal del Emperador, celebró fuertemente el Día del Imperio, en donde el cual el Ejecutor Imperial, Darth Vader, visitó frecuentemente la ciudad para dar un discurso sobre la fundación del Imperio y entregar medallas a los Oficiales Imperiales presentes. Además, desfiles militares Imperiales se efectuaban en las calles de la ciudad y se erigieron estatuas de Palpatine. Theed permaneció como la capital de Naboo incluso durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, y fue arrebatada del control Imperial después de la Batalla de Endor en el 4 DBY por los ciudadanos que ya estaban cansados del control Imperial.[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Un juego que se originó en la ciudad, llamado Tejo de Theed, todavía era jugado en el 41 DBY por el Gran Almirante Gilad Pellaeon del Remanente Imperial.Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación Entre bastidores thumb|Mapa de Theed con detalles sobre la ubicación de los eventos durante la [[Invasión de Naboo/Leyendas|Invasión de Naboo, como se muestra en Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I.]] La apariencia exótica de Theed se extrae de Venecia, Tulln, la arquitectura bizantina de las iglesias griegas, Estambul, con su "melodía suave de formas suaves" y las verticales horizontales del Marin County Civic Center de Frank Lloyd Wright, que también es la fuente del color de Theed . Los planos de Theed en la versión actualizada de [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] son versiones editadas de los planos utilizados en [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]]. Sin embargo, en lugar de volver a filmar la escena dentro de los modelos CGI, simplemente voltearon los marcos utilizados anteriormente. El resultado es que la ciudad de Theed en el Episodio VI es una versión copiada de la que aparece en el Episodio I. Los planos de Theed en [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] también muestran la versión copiada de la ciudad. Un gran edificio etiquetado como "Universidad" en Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I, publicado en octubre de 2000, está etiquetado como "Hospital" en un mapa impreso en 2001 de Secrets of Naboo. En la pelicula El Ataque de los Clones las imágenes de Theed fueron filmadas en Sevilla (España) Apariciones * *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Queen in Disguise'' *''The Queen's Amulet'' * *''Episode I Adventures 9: Rescue in the Core'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game'' *''Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *"End Game" *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Battle for Theed'' * *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''The Artist of Naboo'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * * * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Jedi Academy: The Phantom Bully'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''Old Wounds'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Starfighter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Insider 82'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * *''Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' *''Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?'' * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Ciudades capitales Categoría:Ciudades de Naboo Categoría:Lugares de Theed